


Home Invasion: Chicago Edition

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confrontation, M/M, Mickey in Trouble, Mpreg, Protective Ian, Robbery, Violence/Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: Mickey's due date is a few days away. While Ian's at work Mickey gets an unexpected (and unwelcome) visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

It's 10:00am when Mickey finally gets out of bed. He'd woken up earlier at 7am when Ian was getting ready to leave for work but went back to sleep when Ian left.

It was Mickey's first day starting his Maternity leave. His due date was this Friday. Dr. Mercer told him he was already big enough that if he didn't go into natural labor by Friday he could have an induced labor. Mickey just wanted to have this baby already. It has been a long nine months.

Mickey rolled on his side and got out of bed. After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth he headed straight for the kitchen. 

"You must be starving in there kid the way you're kicking my ass right now." He rubbed his stomach and walked over to the fridge. 

Ian had left Mickey cut up fruit in a container. He grabbed milk and cereal and headed to the table. His diet had changed drastically when he found out he was pregnant. Ian was gun ho about having him eat healthy. 

At first it was hard because Mickey's diet was always whatever the hell was around to eat. Wasn't pop tarts part of the food pyramid? When Mickey realized this baby depended solely on him until birth he completely changed his eating habits shocking the shit out of Ian and everyone else. 

Mickey and Ian had always been careful about birth control…at first. 

After they moved in together they had a few casual slip-ups. First it was because they were drunk, then it happened again because they were too excited to stop. Then one day Ian didn’t put anything on and Mickey didn’t ask him to. It was like they had made a mutual decision not to use protection. They knew what could happen. It didn’t have to be said. Mickey started feeling sick and one urine test later the doctor was telling them they were going to be parents. They looked at each other with the silent knowledge that this was a blessing. 

Mickey was eating at the table when the phone rang. He got up to grab it.

“Hey”, Mickey sat back down at the table. His legs feeling too sore to keep standing.

“Hey, you sound tired. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. I slept a little more after you left but I had to get up, the kid was hungry.” Mickey scooped a mouthful of cereal. “I’m eating right now.” 

“Good, don’t push yourself too hard. I’ll be home early and I’ll call you after my meeting or I can have Mandy call you before then.” 

“Ian, I’m fine. We still got a couple days and I’m home. I’m not going anywhere okay.” 

“I know, we’re just getting so close. Maybe we should go stay with Fiona this week like she offered. I’d feel better knowing someone’s always with you while I’m at work.”

“Yeah, someone’s always at that house. I can’t be around your brothers and sisters fighting and screaming all day. They’ll drive me crazy. I’ll keep sending you texts and you call me when you can.” 

Ian sighed. Mickey was right. They had talked about staying at the Gallagher's during the week when Mickey reminded him why he’d moved out in the first place. He loved his family but they could be loud and intrusive at times. Debbie and Carl had been arguing more often, Lip was home on a break from school and Fiona always had some man drama going on. The last thing Mickey needed was to be stressed out before the baby came. 

"Alright, Love you baby."

"Love you too."

Mickey hung up the phone and finished eating. He watched a few shows on TV but got bored and shuffled upstairs to the nursery. He sat on the rocking chair Ian had found in the Gallagher's basement. Mickey ran his hand over the freshly painted arms as he rocked back and forth. Then he heard the door downstairs. It couldn’t be Ian. He was at work. Maybe it was Mandy, she had a spare key. Mickey laughs to himself, Ian probably asked her to come check up on him. He walks out of the nursery towards the stairs but stops when he hears two unfamiliar voices. 

"This is good. You can go outside and sit in the truck."

"Alright, call me if you need help."

Mickey hears the door open and close again. He's unsure of who it is but takes a few steps down the stairs.

"Hello?" 

Mickey stares at a man wearing a brown uniform standing in his front hall. The man looks back up at Mickey. He sniffs the air and smirks at Mickey lustfully. Mickey's eyebrows raise up high on his forehead. It's not like he's not used to getting that reaction. Being an Omega you have to be but it's just unprofessional for a service man who's here to do a job to show such little control. Wait! What the hell is this guy here to do?

"Ay, how did you get in? What are you here for?"

The guy whose name tag says Steve leers at him. His eyes scan down Mickey's frame to his protruding belly. His nose twitches and he licks his bottom lip as if it's dry. 

Mickey's shirt doesn't quite fit anymore. His stomach's poking out from the bottom of its hem. Mickey can smell this man's Alpha scent increase in seconds. His scent permeates itself through Mickey's nose and he breaks eye contact. He turns his head sideways and takes a breath. He feels nervous. He suddenly feels under dressed and tries to pull his shirt down with no results. He can smell this man's arousal from being in the presence of a strong Omega like himself. Most alpha's try to control themselves around him especially when Ian or one of his brother's is around. Most of the time the Alpha scent Ian leaves scented on Mickey's skin is enough to discourage any man. But not this time. This man doesn't seem to care and alarming bells ring in Mickey's head. 

"Did you not hear me? Why are you in my house?"

Mickey doesn't move from the spot on the top of the steps but Steve drops his bag on the floor. He blinks twice before answering. 

"You shouldn't be here alone. An Omega like you in this big house, in that condition." 

He rubbed his hand down his chest past his stomach clenching his belt buckle. His eyes meet Mickey's for a moment. As he begins to dash up the stairs Mickey turns and runs into the nearest room locking himself in. 

Mickey steps away from the door. His chest throbbing as he takes deep breaths. He holds his stomach with both hands willing them to stop shaking. He looks around and realizes he's back in the nursery. Mickey whispers to himself, "What the fuck is going on?"

He hears a knock on the door. 

"I didn't mean to scare you. It's alright. Why don't you come out so we can talk." Steve lets out a slight laugh and knocks on the door again lightly.

"Not going to answer me? I thought Omegas were hospitable." 

Mickey steps closer to the door. "Not to assholes who walk into my house uninvited!" 

"Ah you're a feisty thing. You smell amazing. That's probably why your Alpha lets you get away with that kind of talk. If you were mine..." 

Mickey interrupts him, "What the fuck do you want?"

Steve leans near the door inhaling deeply but shakes his head quickly. The Omega's right, he had a job to do. 

"Times are hard and I'm in need of donations. You have some nice things here and I need some of those things. This would have been easier if the house was empty like it usually is but your here now so let's make the best of it. I'm going to collect some things from the house and you're going to behave yourself until I'm gone. Do you understand?"

Mickey was seething with anger. This was his home. He and Ian had worked hard to get everything they now had. It's not like they were the fucking Rockefeller's. They didn't have the biggest or nicest house in the neighborhood so why them. 

They always did have the shittiest luck! 

Mickey looked down at his stomach protectively rubbing it. He had to calm down. The baby could feel his distress and was kicking up a storm. 

If he hadn't been in this condition Omega or not, he would have tried to do something but he was pregnant. The baby was his number one priority. He couldn't take any risks. Besides this dude was an Alpha.

As hard as Mickey would try he'd most likely be overpowered. An Alpha's strength was nothing to play with. 

Mickey doesn't answer hoping it will make Steve leave him alone. 

Steve smiles on the other side of the door. "I'm taking your silence as compliance. Good boy!" 

Steve walks away from the door into the open bedroom. There's a large bed against the wall. The curtains having been pulled open letting the sun beam harshly into the room. He pulls out a large plastic bag from his pocket and tosses it on the bed.

He starts checking through drawers tossing the clothes out looking for money but only finds a few dollars. He grabs some  
pieces of jewelry from the dresser and shoves them into the bag. He also finds a bottle of massage oil and strawberry lube. His mind wanders over to the Omega hiding in the next room. He drops the bottles near the bag and reaches underneath the bed hoping to find something of value. He finds old shoes and a black box with a latch but no lock...

**********


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to think! I have to think!" 

Mickey looks around the nursery mentally beating himself up for not carrying around his cell phone. He'd made fun of Ian so many times for constantly having his phone on him in the house. If his phone wasn't charging at night Ian always had his phone on him.  
Ian said he never knew when he'd need to send a quick tweet, make a Facebook update or take a picture of some one-time amazing event. 

Mickey's cell phone sat on the charger downstairs and there was no landline set up in the nursery. What would have been the point of that? 

But that meant Mickey had no way to call anyone and he had no plans to open that door. 

Mickey's never been a weak. For a while his family thought he'd be an Alpha like his brothers. They were all shocked when he presented as an Omega. 

At his fittest he might have been able to run out of the house without being caught but there was no way in hell that could happen now. Not in his delicate condition and he wasn't taking any chances with his baby's safety.

Mickey walked to the window opening it. He peeked his head out. Unfortunately, the window faced Mr. Wilks house. The guy was a divorcee who worked long hours and lived alone. He wouldn't be home for hours. 

Maybe if someone was passing by he could scream or toss something out the window and get noticed but the view from the street was almost non-existent. It was part of why they'd chosen that room for the nursery. The lighting was great but it was a quieter, more secluded spot from the outside world. The baby would have more privacy. 

That was the last thing Mickey needed right now. He might actually have to wait it out. But how could he let some douchebag come in his home and take what's his!

Mickey's mind teetered between fear and rage. He sat on the rocking chair rubbing his stomach to calm the squirrely baby nervously doing somersaults in his belly.

He sat silently thanking Debbie for pushing him and Ian to open a bank account for their savings instead of stashing cash in the drawers or under the mattress like they'd done in the past. They didn't keep large amounts of cash in the house but they did have electronics. 

Mickey thought about his beloved PS4 game system that Ian got him for Christmas. Oh god, Ian would be devastated if his laptop was taken. He couldn't wait this out. No fucking way but what could he do!

Mickey scratched his head getting up from the chair to walk around the room looking for some kind of answer.

"Fuck, what do I do now?"

**********

Steve placed the black box on the bed hoping for a big score. He sat there pulling the top off. A slight wave of disappointment hit him but quickly disappeared when Mickey’s scent wafted from inside the box hitting him straight in the face. 

He blows out a choppy breath feeling almost euphoric. The feeling reminds him of one of the most memorable nights he had high on ecstasy. Shit, he’d never felt this high off an Omega’s scent before. 

A devilish smirk crosses his lips when he sees the contents of the box. He pulls out a pair of handcuffs, key taped to the side. They feel sturdy when he tugs them outward to test their durability but there’s a softer material within the cuffs. He finds a paddle that he whacks across his hand. He feels a slight sting on his palm. He ignores the variety of colorful condoms in the box thinking from the state of the Omega his Alpha must have not used them. He admires a gold vibrator with beads and buttons at the base with various speed options. 

Hmm…this little mouthy Omega liked being dominated after all. 

What really catches his eye though is a Polaroid. A picture of the dark haired omega laying naked on his stomach across the bed. His face buried into a pillow except for the light blue eyes that peeked out. They looked tired but sated. 

His body looked compact and solid. The muscles in his arms and strong legs visible. It was obviously taken before he became pregnant. 

Steve has a thought and searches the dresser grabbing some mail and a picture frame as well before he makes himself comfortable again. Most of the mail is addressed to Ian Gallagher Class: Alpha, two are addressed to Mickey Milkovich Class: Omega. 

“Mickey”, he says out loud, the name suits him. He glosses his fingers across the Polaroid before turning his attention to the picture of Ian and Mickey he grabbed from the dresser. Ian’s arms are snaked around Mickey holding him from behind, beaming smiles across their faces. The red head is tall and good looking. He looks at the lean arms holding tightly on to Mickey and feels a pang of jealousy inside. Ian looks like an Alpha who’s had it easy, an alpha who gets whatever he wants. Lucky bastard! He’s probably dumb though and he doesn’t look very dominant in his opinion. He probably lets Mickey step all over him. He shakes his head and tosses the picture frame across the room. Steve looks back to see cracks stretching across the picture, he smiles.

“Milkovich”, he wonders if he’s related to the Milkovich brothers he did some business with a few years ago. Those guys were vicious pricks but they knew how to party. He’d heard they had younger siblings and one was an Omega. Could it be? 

Mickey sure knows how to party. Steve admires the paddle and vibrator. He places the Polaroid up against the pillow. A brief image of Ian playing amateur photographer pops in his head but he shakes it away concentrating on the picture in front of him and the strong scent of Mickey that still lingers in the air. 

He imagines himself walking into the room to find Mickey teasingly playing with the toys. Mickey telling him the toys are not enough, begging Steve to come and take him any way he pleased. Steve stares off into the hallway. He’s hot with need and can smell his own arousal seeping from his skin. He grabs the bottle of Strawberry lube and heads towards the door when he hears his partner Bennie yell from downstairs.

Steve runs back into the room, opens the window and shoves the toys back into the box. 

“Hey man, how’s it going?” Steve wipes his forehead and tosses the plastic bag at his partner. 

Bennie opens it, “This all you find?” He looks over at the black box on the bed. “What’s in there?”

Steve moves forward blocking the view of the Polaroid he forgot to hide. “Nothing, just old bills.”

“They got a nice TV downstairs and speakers at least.” He looks over to see a smaller TV perched on the dresser. “We can take that one too.” 

Bennie wiggles his nose and he curiously looks around. He picks up a sleeveless tank top off the side of the bed and sniffs it. “Damn, an Omega must live here. He smells like a sweet piece too.” Bennie licks his lips and Steve has the overwhelming urge to punch him in the face. 

Bennie grins, “You not getting distracted up here are you?” Steve rolls his eyes, “No dickhead. I searched the closet and the usual hiding spots. They don’t keep much cash in the house.” 

Bennie looks around at the mess of clothes scattered everywhere and nods his head. 

“Well, this Omega’s scent is strong for an empty house.” Steve absently nods, “cause he’s here.” 

Bennie’s eyes widen, “He’s here, but we cased the place! Shit, why did we pick this one? There are way bigger houses on this block! We gotta go.”

“Calm down. He’s pregnant and locked up in that bedroom down the hall. He’s scared and in protective mode. He won’t try shit. The bigger houses have alarms and gates. The bigger the house, the bigger the risk besides they have those rich housewives at home. Nobody was ever here during the day until today. It’s fine.”

Bennie lets out a sigh. Steve’s right. It’s not like it never happened before. They once robbed a place with a babysitter and a kid, who they locked in a closet. They had to be fast though. “You even wore that damn uniform with your name on it.” 

Steve laughed as he walked to the dresser. “Like anyone would think this is my real name. Take this downstairs.” He hands Bennie the small TV. “I saw a DVD player down there too. You wanted a new one right. Go get it. I’ll search the rest of the floor up here and then we’re gone.” He turns Bennie towards the door quickly. 

Bennie heads down the stairs and spots the DVD player. He stacks it on top of the small TV and puts the PS4 in a plastic bag. Steve is an arrogant shit but the dude has lined his pockets with cash time and time again. He’s smarter than most of the knuckleheads Bennie’s worked with before so he does what he says.

Steve listens for the slam of the door downstairs. He knows he has got to work fast. There’s no way he’s leaving without having fun with his little Omega but that's no one's business but his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian talks trying to sound attentive but impatiently waits for an answer from his client. He’s already sent the revised proposal with all the changes Mr. Clancy wanted. He just needs the final approval sent to him. He’s a nice man but so long winded and Ian can’t wait for him to get to the point already. He looks at his watch again. 

He has this feeling. This feeling in the pit of his stomach. He spoke to Mickey earlier but hasn’t since. He’s texted but hasn’t gotten a response back yet. Mickey could be sleeping otherwise he would have texted back. He knows Ian is a bit on edge. It’s their first baby and it’s coming soon. Ian smiles to himself briefly, first. He already told Mickey he wants a couple. Mickey said “Let’s see how this one goes…” but Ian knows he’ll get his way. Mickey likes to pretend he’s all rough edges but inside he can be soft and sweet…like candy.

Ian’s attention is brought back to Mr. Clancy when he finally says he’s sending in the signed proposal. 

As soon as he hangs up he calls the house and Mickey doesn’t pick up. “Babe, you haven’t called or texted me back. You can’t still be in bed. Call me back, I’m getting worried here. Love you.”

Ian hangs up. He can’t help this feeling he has. Sometimes when he’s feeling anxious he can attribute it to the bipolar but his meds have been working great. This feels different. 

Sometimes when Mickey isn’t feeling his best Ian can pick up on it. They’ve always been very in tune with each other but since they’ve bonded it’s gotten…stronger. They can’t read each other’s thoughts or some psychic shit because sometimes Mickey will be pissed at him and Ian’s totally oblivious. It’s not an exact science. It’s more like having a better sense of each other, a feeling.

Ian grabs the phone and calls Mandy. “Ian, what’s up?”

“Have you talked to Mickey today?

“Uh no, not yet. I was gonna swing by later. Is everything okay?”

“I can’t get in touch with him. Mickey promised to stay in contact. It’s so close to the due date!”

Mandy could hear how nervous Ian is, “Maybe he’s taking a nap. Dragging all that weight around must be tiring.”

“I thought about that but something feels off.”

“I can go check on him if you want.” She was planning on going over later anyway. Ian was making her worry now. Mickey avoided stressing Ian out whenever he possibly could. Why hasn’t he called Ian back? 

“No, I’m going home. I need to go home.” 

“Wait, I’ll meet you there. I want to check on him too.”

“Okay, see you soon.” 

Ian hangs up and rushes into his boss’s office letting him know what’s going on. His boss is really understanding. He’s married and has five kids of his own. His co-workers watch as Ian runs out the door.

**********

Mickey stood with his ear pressed against the door. They were leaving soon, thank god! Was he pissed when he heard the guy’s plans to take his TV and his damn PS4. Hell yeah but those things are replaceable. He just wanted them far away from his baby. 

Before that other dude had showed up Mickey had gotten very nervous. The baby sensed it and he’d gotten some painful kicks and jabs as proof. 

The phone rung and Ian had left a message. Mickey wanted to talk to Ian so badly. Just hearing Ian’s voice though made him not feel so alone. 

But then Ian hung up and he heard the moaning….

He heard moaning coming from the other room. He sniffed the air and could faintly smell the Alpha’s scent. It was not his Alpha’s scent, his Alpha’s scent was imprinted in every part of him. This was the scent of another man’s desire in his home. 

Mickey started shaking and his legs felt like they might give so he quickly sat in the rocking chair.

He remembered how Steve looked at him and how his scent smelled. The same scent he smelled now. 

Some Alpha’s shy away from bonded or pregnant Omegas respecting the old ways while to others those things meant nothing. 

There were Alpha’s that avoided an Omega with child. The scent or just the idea that the Omega was carrying another Alpha’s seed was a turn off. But for other Alpha’s it was the opposite. An Omega’s scent usually intensifies while carrying a child and some Alpha’s found it overwhelmingly enticing. 

Lastly, there were Alpha’s who didn’t give two shits about claims or bonds because they were Alpha’s. They were looked at as top of the tier by society and what they wanted they thought they should have.

Mickey silently prayed this Alpha would get his rocks off, be satisfied and get the fuck out of his house. He’d handled Alpha’s with little control and little respect before but not in this condition. 

When he heard the other dude freak out rushing them to leave Mickey let out a sigh of relief. He could finally get out of the nursery and call Ian. 

Mickey rubbed his stomach trying to soothe his baby with thoughts that this would soon be over.

**********  
   
Steve waits until he hears Bennie leave a second time after picking up the TV. He doesn’t have a lot of time. If he could get into that room and show Mickey what it’s like to be with a real Alpha he’s sure Mickey will want to see him again. 

Steve moves to the door knocking on it. “Mickey, I want you to open the door. I won’t hurt you okay.”

Mickey doesn’t answer. 

There are times you have to swallow your pride and not be such a wiseass and he knows this is one of those times. He doesn’t want to antagonize or encourage this loser. He just wants him to leave. Take whatever the fuck he wants but get out of his house and away from his baby. That’s all that matters right now. 

Mickey stands near the door. He hears Steve lean closer to the door so Mickey steps back. 

“Mickey, I’ve never touched a pregnant Omega’s belly before. I just want to touch you once and then I’ll go. Be a good Omega and open the door for me.”

Steve can smell Mickey’s scent through the door. It smells the same but different. It’s still intoxicatingly sweet but now mixed with another emotion, fear. He smells fear coming from Mickey. It makes him feel like he’s recognized by this Omega for the strong Alpha he is and it turns him on. 

He waits but still no answer. Steve gets impatient. He doesn’t have time to coddle his little Omega right now. The clock is ticking.

So he tries another tactic. “You smell so good Mickey. I looked through your black box. I saw the picture of you. You are so sexy. Can you smell me? I’m sure you can. This is what a real Alpha smells like. Where’s your Alpha? He should be here with you but he’s not. He can’t take care of you but I can. I can make you feel so good…

Mickey is shaking on the other side of the door. Before he can stop himself he yells out. “Fuck you! You don’t know shit about my Alpha. He’d kick your ass if he was here!” Mickey quickly covers his mouth with his hands realizing the mistake he’s just made. 

Why didn’t he keep his mouth shut! Oh god, he just challenged an Alpha. Alpha’s who feel challenged can be dangerous. This could be really bad. 

Mickey stays completely still in silence but he feels it. He feels the shift in the air, he feels anger. Shit!

He sees the door vibrate as Steve bangs violently against it. Then nothing. Mickey steps back a few steps when the door flies open, splintered pieces falling from the impact. 

Mickey’s mouth drops open in shock as he’s faced with Steve. He stands in the doorway eyes glowing with a mix of lust, anger and amusement….


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Mickey sees Steve he turns and grabs the lamp throwing it at the window. The glass smashes and Mickey hopes it gets someone’s attention. 

Steve is fast though and in seconds he wraps his arm around Mickey from behind. He nuzzles his face into Mickey’s neck breathing in his scent. He makes an appreciative noise as his nose rubs against Mickey’s pulse point, the spot where the scent is the strongest. Steve pulls his face back finding the mark on Mickey’s neck where Ian bit him creating their bond. He huffs in anger and licks it several times as if cleaning it away.

His arm is slung around Mickey like a coat and his hand grips Mickey’s belly firmly. 

Mickey winces in pain. He feels his child pushing backwards from within as if trying to get far away from this stranger's touch.

Steve begins to rut against Mickey trying to cover him in his Alpha scent. 

“Don’t struggle Mickey. Just let go. He won’t want you after this. You’ll be a sullied Omega and he looks like a fucking snob.”

When Steve’s grip on him tightens Mickey stops struggling. Mickey wants to fight. He does but he can’t. He won’t win and he’ll only make this Alpha angry. He’ll hurt the baby and it will be all Mickey’s fault.

No one’s coming. No one’s here to help him. So he stops struggling.

Steve lets out a victorious laugh. His little Omega is succumbing to his Alpha magnetism just like he thought he would. He covers Mickey’s neck with little kisses and shushes him when Mickey lets out a strangled sob, “Ian”.

**********

When Ian finally makes it home he sees Mandy running towards his car. She grabs his arm leading him to the house. 

Mandy whispers, “There’s a car in your driveway. You expecting someone?”

Ian shakes his head, “No, get back in your car and block it in.” Mandy nods quietly blocking the Van’s only exit. 

“I’m going inside…” Ian lets go of Mandy’s arm but before he turns they hear a crash from above. They jump back a few steps when glass falls down and a lamp hits the ground. Ian recognizes it immediately. It’s the lamp with the little zoo animals Mickey had picked out for the nursery. 

Mandy tosses her purse on the ground pulling out her baton and nods at Ian. He bolts towards the front of the house as he yells for her to call the cops.

Bennie climbs out of the van staring straight up at the broken window but something catches his eye. A girl is standing near the van. She’s pretty and looks pissed. He notices the baton in her hand and sucks in a shaky breath. He knew he should have left when he had the chance! 

He wipes his hands down his service shirt and attempts to smile. From the look on her face she is clearly not amused. 

“Uh Hello Miss. There’s been some electrical problems in the area that I’m checking on.”

“Is that right?” Mandy smirks at the guy. “Well you can tell that sorry ass bullshit to the cops when they get here!” 

Bennie panics. He looks at her and then back at the van. He realizes he’s blocked in. This bitch blocked in the van! He makes a quick decision. Better to lose some loot then his freedom. He drops the keys and runs through the back yard pulling himself over the fence.

Mandy can hear a siren in the background and puts her baton away as she heads towards the front yard.

**********

Ian finds his front door unlocked. As soon as he comes in he sees an empty space where his TV and speakers used to be and a disheveled living room. He yells out Mickey’s name but gets no answer. That’s when he notices the smell, the unfamiliar scent of another Alpha. 

The scent of another Alpha in his house, an aroused Alpha. It makes Ian so angry he literally feels like his blood is boiling. He dashes up the stairs but as he hits the top steps he hears a single sob, his name. It both stabs at his heart painfully and enrages him at the same time. 

He runs to the damaged door and kicks it open completely. The sight of Ian distracts Steve giving Mickey an opportunity to act. He knocks his head back as hard as possible connecting with Steve’s nose. Mickey hears a satisfying crunch noise. Steve releases his grip to grab at his nose with his hand. Mickey takes advantage and moves across the room. 

Mickey’s mouth opens when he looks over at Ian. He could feel the waves of anger coming from Ian but his eyes…they are black…so black.

Ian charges towards Steve letting out a savage scream like nothing Mickey has ever heard before. He’d heard about this from his brothers. It happens to enraged Alpha’s when his mate or family are being threatened. 

Steve pulls his hands away from his face and tries to plant his feet as Ian’s body makes contact. Ian slams him into the wall. They both start grappling with each other knocking into furniture. Mickey hears ripping sounds as they toss each other around by their shirts. Ian grabs at Steve's neck squeezing tightly. His red eyes widen as he spits in Ian’s face. 

“I had my hands all over Mickey. He felt so good. He wanted it from a real Alpha.” Steve pushes out the last words with his strained voice.

Steve grits his teeth as he starts hitting Ian in the face but Ian doesn’t let go. He pulls Ian forward desperately trying to get out of his grip making them fall over a chair. Ian lets go of Steve’s neck but lands on top of him when they hit the ground.

Ian plants both legs over Steve straddling him. His legs pin Steve’s arms to the ground and Steve realizes he fucked up. He hears a loud sharp breath come from the corner of the room. Steve turns his head to see Mickey standing near the crib and he’s smiling. It makes Steve’s stomach roll with nausea when he realizes Mickey is happy he’s been compromised. That fucking Omega is happy this red-headed bitch of an Alpha is on top of him. How could he be so stupid! He thought Mickey would succumb to his touch and fall in love with him wanting nothing more to do with his inept Alpha. How was this Alpha better than him?

Then he felt the punch as his face swung away from his view of Mickey. He tastes blood in his mouth as he inadvertently bites the inside of his lip. He tries with all his strength to move his arms but the Alpha’s to heavy and another blow to his face makes his head throb.

Ian is on top of the putrid Alpha who’s broken into his home, put his hands all over his love. The sound of Mickey sobbing his name echoes in his head. He looks down to see this idiot staring at Mickey and he crashes his fist into Steve’s face. 

“Don’t even look at him!” Ian yells down at Steve as he lands another punch. Steve’s anger and jealousy are oozing out of him and Ian let’s out a loud laugh. He’s had to deal with jealous, over confident Alpha’s before. He pulls Steve up slightly by the collar and moves his face in closer, “You come in my home and try to take what’s mine. You think you’re a stronger Alpha than me.”

Steve sneers bearing his teeth as Ian slams the back of his head towards the ground. 

Ian smashes Steve with one more hit before he hears the police tell him to stop and put his hands up. Ian raises his hands slowly standing up and backing away from the bloody fool on his floor. 

Mickey yells frantically moving from behind the crib to Ian’s side. “No, please!” Mickey points down at Steve, “That fucker broke in my house!”

A police man moves to check on Steve as another motions for Ian and Mickey to back away. He asks Ian for ID verifying he’s the owner of the house. Steve is still conscious and is roughly pulled up by two of the officers after they handcuff him. 

Ian hugs Mickey against his side but doesn’t take his eyes off Steve. “He attacked my Omega. I will be pressing charges.”

Steve stares back at him with pure hate in his eyes but when he turns his attention to Mickey his eyes show the shame of defeat and a glint of hurt. “You would have been lucky to have had me Mickey!”

Mickey’s face twists in disgust and Ian yells, “Get the fuck out of my house!” 

The cops drag him out as the paramedics come through the door with Mandy behind them. She gives Steve the finger as she runs to her brother. 

She hugs him rubbing her hand across his belly. “Are you okay? Mickey god!” She looks at Ian who is now being attended by the paramedics but still holding onto Mickey’s hand. 

His hair is a mess, his shirt is ripped to shreds and he has some bruising but his energy is high. High from protecting his Mate, his child and his home. Mickey looks over at Ian giving him a smile filled with pride before he answers her.

“I’m good now and the baby’s fine. He didn’t hurt the baby.” He rests Ian’s hand that he’s still holding against his belly for more reassurance. 

“They caught the other guy a couple blocks away. I scared the shit out of him and he ran off. Your stuffs downstairs in a van. That bitch picked the wrong house, didn’t know we’re Southside!” 

**********

One look at Mickey’s condition made the police act like doting saps. The cops carried in all their belongings from the van while Mickey was checked by paramedics and gave his statement. 

Ian listened intently to Mickey’s statement and went back and forth between feeling angry at the robbers to disappointment in himself for not coming home sooner. Mandy left with the police understanding her brother and friend needed time alone.

After locking the door Ian turned around and took in his home. The living room had a few piles with the belongings they’d almost lost. He’d have to clean up the mess of things hanging out of drawers and clean the carpet.

But it could have been worse…so much worse.

Ian headed upstairs to where he’d left Mickey. Ian thought he’d find him in their bedroom but he didn’t. 

Mickey stood in the nursery. He looked exhausted and sad. They’d worked so hard on making the nursery a place for the baby to feel cozy and welcomed. It was a disaster. The door would need to be replaced. Thankfully half of the room was fine. The crib and dresser stood untouched. They were the more expensive pieces of furniture but the other half of the room would need to be cleaned up. The rocking chair Mickey had come to love was smashed apart and there were toys and clothes tossed around. They’d have to fix part of the wallpaper that was damaged during the fight and the window glass would need to be replaced as well.

But it could have been worse…so much worse.

Ian clears his throat as he walks into the room. He doesn’t want to startle Mickey, he’s been through so much today. He pulls a piece of the wood from the rocking chair out of Mickey’s hand dropping it to the side and lets out a sigh. 

“They’re all gone. Don’t think about this stuff today. This house will be full of our brothers and sisters tomorrow helping clean up.” 

Ian pulls Mickey closer as Mickey nods his head and tries for a smile. Ian knows it’s for his benefit. Even when Mickey feels shitty he still tries to be strong. Ian leans down and they kiss a few times. 

Mickey smirks, “You know when you came in here like a bat outta hell with that fucking scream. God I didn’t know if I wanted to rip your clothes off or shit my pants.” 

Ian laughs while moving his head around checking Mickey out from behind. “Nope, you’re good.”

Mickey smile drifts off though. He takes a shaky breath, “I thought you weren’t coming though.”

Ian nods and lets Mickey finish. “I…I was scared for the baby.” 

He turns his eyes down and Ian pulls Mickey against him. Mickey hides his face against Ian’s shoulder. Their adrenaline from earlier is completely gone. Mickey’s body sags into his for support and he thinks about how many hours Mickey’s been holding it together for. Ian feels the t-shirt he changed into get slightly wet and Mickey gulps in a soft sob. He can’t imagine going through something so scary with a baby on the way. He strokes Mickey’s hair wanting to console him but Ian’s thoughts get away from him again.

He thinks about Mickey and his child hiding in this room. He imagines the moment Steve broke in to the room and when he….no he couldn’t think about that. Ian didn’t want to get angry again, not now while Mickey needed him calm. “I thought you weren’t coming though”, that’s what Mickey said to him.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” 

Mickey looks up at Ian placing his hands on Ian’s face. “How would you have known? It’s not your fault.” 

Ian knows this logically but he still feels guilt. “Fuck, I know but….I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“You do. Believe me.” He leans up and kisses Ian again. Mickey pulls away after a few minutes and wrinkles his nose. 

“I feel dirty. I can still smell him.” Ian touches Mickey’s shirt and sniffs the air. “We’ll have to burn these clothes. Let’s go take a shower and clean this stink off.”

Ian takes Mickey’s hand and leads him to their shower. He rubs soap in every place he can and washes Mickey’s hair no longer thinking about what he could have lost but only of what he has in front of him. 

And it’s his…


End file.
